Graduation Day
by TiannaMarieRamirez
Summary: After 11 years of being best friends. InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are finally graduating! Full summary inside. Rated what it is for future chappies! DON'T OWN!InuKag MirSan
1. Kindergarten

**Hello people! I promised you all this story! So yay!**

**Summary: After 11 years of being friends. InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are finally graduating! Will InuYasha ask Kagome to be his? Or will he let her slip through his grasp? Inu/Kag Mir/San **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! **

**Kindergarten**

"I don't want to go Mommy!" said a little girl in pigtails. "But you have to go, you'll make great friends!" her mother assured her!

"Fine!" She went and sat at a table and just looked around for a few minutes. After a few minutes, she saw a mother and her son walk in. This boy was different, he had long silver hair and golden eyes. The boy looked around the room and saw her staring at him. She slowly turned her head when she saw he was looking at him. He walked up to her and asked, "What were you looking at?"

"I was kinda looking at you! Do you want to sit here?" She asked.

"Sure," the boy agreed. "My name is InuYasha," he said holding out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Kagome," she said taking his hand and shaking it. That sat in silence only giving each other a few glances.

After that, another boy with red-orange hair and emerald eyes walked into the room. He saw the two just glancing at each other. He walked to their table and said uneasily, " Hi, can I sit here?"

"Sure," Kagome said, "I'm Kagome and this is Inu- something or other," she finished by giving him a toothy smile.

"InuYasha, my name is InuYasha!" he said hitting his head against the table. They all started talking about themselves. Then a girl with dark brown hair came in the room and walked over to the table. "Hi! Can I sit here?" she asked Kagome. "Sure! I'm Kagome and this is Shippo and this is Inu- something or other," she finished once again by giving her a toothy grin.

"I'M INUYASHA!" InuYasha yelled. "I'm Sango," she said watching InuYasha start hitting himself on his head. After InuYasha gave himself a few concussions, another boy came to the table. As soon as he spotted Kagome, he grabbed her hands in his and he said, "Will you bear my children when were older?" Everyone sweat-dropped. "Uh….no!" He heard Sango giggle. "How about you?" he asked Sango. She started blushing like mad! "Is that a no?" he asked. "Uh…..DUH!"

"I'm Kagome. The tomato over there is Sango. He's Shippo, and he is Inu-something or other," she said with her toothy smile. That would be the last time that day they would show that toothy smile.

When they got out on the playground InuYasha went off, "FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU STUPID GIRL, MY NAME IS INUYASHA! I-NU-YA-SHA!" he yelled at her. He turned away. When he turned back he saw his friends glaring holes through him all huddled around a crying Kagome. "Don't cry Kagome! Please!" she continued crying. "I'm sorry!" he cried out. Kagome stopped crying as soon as he said that. He went up to Kagome and hugged him

**Hope you all liked it! I'll try and post chappie 2 soon! **


	2. Holidays

**Hey Everyone! I want to thank those of you who reviewed and those of who read or those of you who just clicked on my story, read the first few sentences then added mine to your favorites……. I hope you didn't! Here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned InuYasha. But since I don't I have one thing to say……I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**Last time: **

"I don't want to go Mommy!" said a little girl in pigtails.

"What were you looking at?"

"My name is InuYasha,"

"I'm Kagome,"

"I'm Kagome. The tomato over there is Sango. He's Shippo, and he is Inu-something or other,"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU STUPID GIRL, MY NAME IS INUYASHA! I-NU-YA-SHA!"

He went up to Kagome and hugged her.

**On with the story!**

**Halloween**

"Okay Students! Line up for the costume parade!" InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all lined up together. Shippo was a monkey, Sango was a princess, Miroku was her "knight in shining armor" (which was really just the shiny side of tinfoil), InuYasha was himself, and Kagome was running late. "Kagome's running late!" InuYasha pouted. As if on cue, Kagome ran up to them. She was an angel. 'Wow! Kagome doesn't look any different. She looks like that everyday. (and these are KINDY-GARTENERS!) Where did that last thought come from?' "Earth to InuYasha!" Kagome yelled InuYasha out of his trance. "Huh?" he asked. "I said… do you like my costume?" "Yea, ya didn't change much though. Ya look like ya do everyday," he said. "Right down to the halo!" he said teasing her. "Thanks Yasha!" she said hugging him.

**Christmas**

"Hark the herald Kagome sings!" InuYasha sang referring to Kagome's Halloween costume. They had been singing "Hark the Herald" when InuYasha asked for a solo. Kagome started blushing. "Aww! Isn't that sweet!" Anyanka Higurashi said to her husband Akira Higurashi. "I agree it is!" Kagome started blushing as mad as possible. "Okay kids time for bed! The faster you sleep, the faster Santa will come!" Anyanka said. All the kids ran into the kitchen and grabbed what they would leave for Santa. Kagome was leaving chocolate chip cookies, InuYasha was leaving MnM cookies, Sango was leaving hot chocolate, Miroku was leaving ice cold milk, and Shippo was leaving carrots for the reindeer. After that they all ran up to Kagome's room and went to bed.

**2 am**

'I'm so cold. I wonder if InuYasha would mind if I got closer.' Kagome scooted closer to InuYasha. Kagome felt instant heat when their bodies touched. Then she heard through the thick silence, "Kagome?" She turned to see golden eyes looking in worry. "Are you okay?" he asked with much concern in his voice. "I was really cold," Kagome whispered back. She turned back to go to sleep. When she was about to fall asleep, when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. InuYasha and Kagome fell asleep like that.

**9 am**

"Shhhh! You don't want to wake them up!" Anyanka warned her husband. There were 3 giggling kids behind them. They flashed a picture with a digital camera and sent the kids to wake them up. When InuYasha and Kagome woke up, they threw each other across the room in embarrassment. They were tomatoes in seconds. They all laughed and ran down stairs leaving the two kids to change in embarrassment. When they got downstairs, they all opened their presents, and had a day full of snowball fights.

**End of chapter**

**Hope U all liked it! I will hope to be updating soon! Check out my other fics! **


	3. Summer of K1

**Thank You all for the long wait! I have finally had time to write this next chappie! I have had an weird week. Lots of ups and downs. When I was happy I would be just about to write and then my brother or sister or mom would screw up my damned happy mood! So…yea. Here is the 3rd chappie in Graduation Day! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hi…I really wish I was in Rumiko Takahashi's place right now. If I was then I would be filthy rich right now. And I wouldn't have morning breath like I do right now…but that's not important! Long disclaimer short, I don't own INUYASHA!**

"Come on InuYasha! The water is not that cold!" Kagome said shaking. "And yet your shivering. Why?" InuYasha asked.

"Alright so it's a little cold. Come on!"

"No way!" InuYasha yelled. Behind InuYasha were Kagome's right-hand people. Kagome nodded to them. Then she got out of the pool.

"That's our signal! On the count of 3 ready?" He whispered to Sango. "Ready," she whispered back. Lucky for them, InuYasha had ear-plugs in so water wouldn't get into his sensitive ears.

"1.….2.….3.…." SPLASH! Kagome watched as Miroku, Sango and Shippo to InuYasha down with them into the ice cold water. When InuYasha came up to the surface, he saw Kagome laughing her head off.

"You guys were so funny!" Kagome said between laughs. InuYasha got out and grabbed his fire read towel. The others got out to watch the fight that was about to unfold in Kagome's backyard.

"I'm going HOME!" InuYasha started.

"No! Don't go home!" Kagome pleaded. "Who will be around when Miroku starts up his groping again?"

"Shippo!" InuYasha yelled back. They didn't realize how close to the pool they were. Kagome put her hands out in front of her.

"Then you can LEAVE!" she said and pushed InuYasha. InuYasha, being as strong as he is, only bounced back a little.

"No! You!" He said pushing her back. One more push from InuYasha and say bye-bye to Kagome.

"No! You! This is my house!" Kagome said.

"YOU!" InuYasha yelled. With that, he pushed her into the deep end of the pool and walked away. Then he realized that Kagome couldn't swim yet.

He turned around and ran into the pool, dropping his towel. He dived in. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome struggling to reach the top. He noticed her towel wrapped around her foot tight. It was caught on a hook at the bottom of the pool. She mouthed the word 'help' to him. He dove deeper and unhooked her towel. Just then, he saw her eyes slowly closing. He grabbed her hand a swam up to the surface.

When they got to the surface, he noticed Kagome wasn't breathing.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" the other three yelled. They pulled them on to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Shippo said.

"Does anyone know how to do CPR?" Miroku asked. Only InuYasha raised his hand.

"Come on!" InuYasha protested.

"Look at her!" Sango yelled. InuYasha looked down. She looked life-less. Tears started welling up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"Alright," he said. He put both hands on her chest. Then while pushing on her chest he said, "1.…2.…3.…4.…5.…" then he held her nose and put his lips on her lips and breathed warm air in. He did this 5 times. After failing the fifth time, his tears started to drop.

"Please Kagome, I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. He tried one last time and she started choking up water. When she finished choking up the water, Kagome took a big gasp of air. Then she bolted up and grasped on to InuYasha for dear life. She dragged him behind a bush after five minutes of intense hugging.

When they got behind the bush the first thing she did was slap InuYasha.

"Ow! What was that for?" InuYasha asked.

"That was for pushing me in," she said to him. Then she leaned over to him and kissed him on his nose.

"That was for saving me after," she smiled. InuYasha grabbed her and said, "Hold your breath."

When he said that he went running to the pool. They hit the bottom when InuYasha realized that Kagome was struggling to breath. He zoomed up to the surface. When Kagome realized they were in the deep end, she held on to InuYasha's neck for dear life. He just started laughing and swam to the shallow end and everyone jumped in to spend their day in the pool.

**Okay everyone! I have made a plan! Every new school year will be a new part of the story so for this, I have to say: END PART I**

**Hope you all like it. **


	4. First Grade!

**Hey everyone! I hope you all are liking my story so far. I just want to tell you all that on the 31st I'm going to be putting up a Halloween stories for all my favorite fan fictions. I hope you all like it! **

**Last time: **

"Come on InuYasha! The water is not that cold!"

"And yet your shivering. Why?"

"I'm going HOME!"

"No! Don't go home!"

"YOU!" InuYasha yelled. With that, he pushed her into the deep end of the pool and walked away.

She mouthed the word 'help' to him.

"Please Kagome, I'm sorry,"

When they got behind the bush the first thing she did was slap InuYasha.

"Ow! What was that for?" InuYasha asked.

"That was for pushing me in," she said to him. Then she leaned over to him and kissed him on his nose.

"That was for saving me after," she smiled.

**END PART I**

**Now On with Part II with the story!**

As Kagome walked in to her 1st grade class room, she recognized one of her friends. Her and InuYasha were in the same class last year. She walked over to the desk right next to his and said, " Hey, can I sit here?" He looked at her and smiled, "Sure Kagome." As they sat there, they talked about what they wanted to do over the school year. A few minutes later, their three friends walked in the door and sat down in the desks that surrounded them. "Hey Miroku, hey Sango, hey Shippo," Kagome said. "Hey Kagome, Hey InuYasha," they all said. They all were chatting about everything and everyone, when this girl came and spotted InuYasha. She saw Miroku sitting next to InuYasha and wanted to be in that spot. So she did what any girl would do to get what she wanted……she flirted.

"Hi……um would you be a gentleman and go sit next to her?" she said pointing to Sango.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because I heard her(pointing to Sango) talking to her(pointing to Kagome) about you," she said with a smirk.

"Okay!" Miroku said and dashed to Sango's side to join their conversation. She tapped InuYasha on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a girl that looked a lot like Kagome.

"Hi I'm Kikyo," she said.

"I'm InuYasha," he said to her. They shook each other's hand.

**On the playground:**

"Um….InuYasha," Kagome asked. She didn't like that their was a girl that looked exactly like her and was stealing "her" InuYasha. InuYasha was perfectly fine with it, but he could tell that Kagome didn't like the fact that there was a new girl around. He knew that Kagome had always been fine with Sango around cause she liked Miroku but this new girl was clinging to InuYasha like a fur to the carpet after the dog has shed. Kagome stood there waiting for InuYasha to acknowledge her instead of let Kikyo have her way. Finally Kagome walked away from the group to go and sit on the swings.

When she sat down Kagome felt tears sting her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall, she wouldn't cry at all, not in front of this new girl, Kikyo. She wouldn't show her, her weakness. She wouldn't, and couldn't, and shouldn't, but she did. She started crying so hard that anyone around would be able to tell she was in pain of loss. She had lost InuYasha to this pampered princess.

'I will not lose him to her! I will not! I can't!' she told herself.

'I don't want InuYasha to fall for that "Ice Princess"! It's not fair!' Kagome thought.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome looked up to see InuYasha. InuYasha came over to see how she was doing. When InuYasha saw her face covered with tear stains.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" she asked.

"No! I'm not okay! I'm being forced to share you with this new "Ice Princess"! And I hate the thought of sharing you with anyone!" Kagome cried. InuYasha finally realized that Kagome liked him more then friends. InuYasha hugged Kagome. They just stayed like that for the rest of recess.

**I need to tell you all that I won't be having anymore Authors Notes as chappie and I won't be able to update for 3 weeks! I got a grade two sprained ankle so I won't be able to update because I have to rest, but if you all insist I'll use my last amount of strength to write for you. Don't feel selfish if you do want me to keep writing, I won't feel offended. **

**Also, I'm having a small contest for what you think Kagome will be for Halloween in grade two. So I will give you clues. The person who wins will get E-mailed from me and will get to be a guest star in the story. So the first two clues are the fallowing:**

**1. Blue **

**2. Round**

**Good luck!**


	5. Halloween

**Congratulations to Destiny and Crystal for winning the costume contest. Many thought it was a blueberry but it was an M&M! GOOD JOB! Now……on with the story! **

**LAST TIME:**

"Hi I'm Kikyo,"

"I'm InuYasha,"

'I will not lose him to her! I will not! I can't!' she told herself.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! I'm being forced to share you with this new "Ice Princess"! And I hate the thought of sharing you with anyone!"

Kagome liked him more then friends.

InuYasha hugged Kagome.

**ON WITH THE STORY:**

They all showed up at Kagome's house once again. Sango was an angel, Miroku was a vampire, Kagome was an MnM, and InuYasha was a pumpkin. Just before they left, 3 people knocked on their door.

"I'll get it!" Kagome yelled. When she opened the door, she saw two people she was happy to see and the ice princess herself.

"Hi Destiny, hi Crystal, come in," Kagome said. Destiny and Crystal came in to the door and Kagome slammed the door in Kikyo's face.

Destiny and Crystal watched Kagome slam the door in the ice princess's face.

"You go Kagome!" Destiny said.

"Yea Kagome!" Crystal said.

"Okay, who invited Kikyo?" Kagome asked looking at Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and a very guilty InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" they all yelled. There was another knock on the door. Kagome reluctantly opened the door for Kikyo.

"Your gonna regret that," Kikyo whispered as she passed Kagome. They all started to trick or treat.

They all (minus Miroku) rang Trick or treat at every house. Miroku always sang, "Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat, if you don't, I won't care, I'll pull down your underwear!"

Every time he said that, they got the door slammed in their faces. By the 7th time, Kagome yelled, "HUDDLE UP!" and they all huddled up.

"Okay, I way we all go back to my house and get the duct tape and tape vamp-boy's mouth shut! Deal?" Kagome said. Everyone agreed. They ran to Kagome's house and got the duct tape. When they ran back, they taped Miroku's mouth shut.

They ran behind some person's house. When they got out, they did a head check.

"Where's Kagome?" Destiny asked.

"Who cares?" Kikyo asked.

"We do!" Crystal, Destiny, and InuYasha all yelled.

"I'm going back," InuYasha said.

"We're coming to," said Crystal referring to her and Destiny.

"We'll stay here and keep Kikyo company," said Sango and Miroku nodded.

The other three ran behind the house. Destiny let out a small scream when they saw Kagome. InuYasha smelt blood. It was Kagome's blood. Not a lot, but enough so it was strong. InuYasha and Crystal ran over to her and Destiny ran to tell the others what was happening.

"Kagome's hurt!" Destiny told Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo. They all ran to Kagome's house while Crystal was helping InuYasha pick up Kagome to bring back home. 'It's okay Kagome, you'll be fine!' InuYasha thought.

**I just made this chappie to remind all you people who are trick or treating to stay safe, have a responsible chaperone, bring a flashlight with extra batteries, don't go behind people's homes, and have a happy Halloween. Hope you like your parts Ro0tin4Kagome and CutePsycoNHyper! Congrats you two! If you want another contest for this to have more guest stars, then review that you do. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	6. Recovory Room

**I'm back to writing this weird Fanfic. I've updated my profile so you can all see my up coming stories. Last time, we had two guest stars. We get to have more guest stars if you want. I will keep posting a new contest. The next contest will be, what InuYasha and Kagome get each other for Christmas. If you guess it right, you will get to guest star just like the previous winners. I just wanted to say congrats again to Destiny and Crystal for winning the last contest.**

**Last time:**

"Hi Destiny, hi Crystal, come in,"

Destiny and Crystal watched Kagome slam the door in the ice princess's face.

"Your gonna regret that," Kikyo whispered as she passed Kagome.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat, if you don't, I won't care, I'll pull down your underwear!"

"Where's Kagome?" Destiny asked.

"Kagome's hurt!"

'It's okay Kagome, you'll be fine!' InuYasha thought.

**On with the story:**

Kagome was in the recovery room. She was in a coma. InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Destiny, and Crystal all visited her everyday for 7 weeks. After that, it was only InuYasha who visited her everyday.

"Kagome, please wake up!" he pleaded to Kagome's sleeping body. Anyanka and Akira watched this saddening sight.

"I can't stand to watch him plead like that anymore," Anyanka said to her husband.

"I know, but he has to go home soon anyway," Akira said to her.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi," InuYasha said walking out of the room and down the hall.

"Why don't his parents ever visit us?" Anyanka asked Akira.

"Because they're dead," Kagome whispered from her bed. Anyanka ran over to Kagome's bed only to hear Kagome whisper, "I want InuYasha." Akira nodded then ran after InuYasha.

"Kagome, you've been asleep for months!" Anyanka said to her daughter.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. Then Anyanka explained what happened on Halloween. Kagome was truly scared of what had happened. When InuYasha got back into the room, he ran over to Kagome and they both hugged each other for what seemed like hours. They were afraid that if they let go, Kagome would be taken away again.

Later that afternoon after InuYasha left, he came back with Miroku, Sango, Destiny, and Crystal. They hung out for hours in Kagome's hospital room.

"Kagome, are you sure your alright?" InuYasha asked.

"Yea," Kagome said.

"Do you remember who it was who did it?" Destiny asked.

"I remember…black hair, cold eyes, evil laugh," Kagome said shaking.

"He called himself…Naraku," Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Miroku looked at Kagome and saw her eyes full of tears.

"It's okay, don't worry," Sango said. They all gave their friend a hug and everyone but InuYasha left.

"He put a spell on me before he hit me," Kagome said to InuYasha.

"What was the spell?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know. But I want to know," Kagome told him. InuYasha climbed on the bed and hugged her.

"You know I love you like my little sister right?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"You know I love you more then a friend?" Kagome said (well…girls do mature faster then boys).

"Will you be my mate when we get older?" InuYasha asked. Kagome wasn't expecting that.

"Yes," Kagome said before she fell off to sleep.

**Well there you go! Here are the clues for what Inu is getting for Kaggy!**

**Inu's gift to Kaggy: Kaggy's gift to Inu:**

**1. Silver 1. Gold **

**2. Engraved 2. Engraved**

**Hope you liked it! **


	7. Ears for a Mother only

**I'm so sorry I've been on a hiatus. I went to the doctors and he said that I haven't been giving my ankle enough time to heal……well that was last week and today I was out shopping and I started running (so I could get into the building cause it was 24 degrees Fahrenheit up here in Minnesota). So my ankle is pretty much healed. I can continue on with my story! So once again I'm so sorry that's why I've decided to post 2 chappie tonight……maybe 3. ENJOY!**

**Last time:**

Kagome was in the recovery room. She was in a coma.

"Kagome, please wake up!"

"Why don't his parents ever visit us?"

"Because they're dead," Kagome whispered from her bed.

"I want InuYasha."

"Kagome, you've been asleep for months!"

"Kagome, are you sure your alright?" InuYasha asked.

"He called himself…Naraku,"

"You know I love you like my little sister right?"

"You know I love you more then a friend?"

"Will you be my mate when we get older?"

"Yes,"

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

InuYasha woke up to find himself in Kagome's hospital room with Kagome in his arms. Kagome started to stir in his arms.

'Kagome, don't wake up… you need to rest,' InuYasha tried to send a mental message to her. Unfortunately for him, Kagome didn't get it. Her eyes fluttered open.

"InuYasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as memories came rushing back to her. She remembered that she agreed to be InuYasha's mate in the future. Kagome turned slightly pink. Kagome turned to look InuYasha in the face.

"When do I get outta here?" Kagome asked InuYasha asked seriously.

"A few more days," he replied.

"I can't wait to get back to school!" Kagome said.

"Why?" InuYasha asked.

"CAUSE THIS PLACE IS BORING!" Kagome yelled as people who were passing stared into her room looking at her.

"It was her not me!" InuYasha said to a nurse coming to scold him.

"Miss Higurashi! This is a place to get better! Not a playground!" the nurse scolded.

"Well maybe if there was a playground for the sick kids we would get better faster cause we would be having fun while getting better!" Kagome back-talked. The nurse stormed out of the room.

"Now do you see my point?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded, his ears pressed against his head in pain from Kagome's screaming.

"Oh I'm sorry for screaming!" Kagome said. Kagome started inching towards his ears to rub them.

"Don't touch the ears," InuYasha growled. Kagome jumped in surprise. That was the first time InuYasha had growled at her for anything. She was actually hurt.

"Sorry," Kagome muttered, tears forming in her eyes.

'I will not cry! I WILL NOT CRY!' Kagome yelled to herself. But she wouldn't listen to herself. The tears started to form. InuYasha got the scent of salt water shoved up his nose. He turned to look at Kagome only to find her looking at him with a wet, hurt face.

"I'm sorry Kagome. It's just that, all my life only one person has touched my ears…that one person was my mother… she died when I was 4 years old… Shessomaru has been taking care of me since. But my mom was the only one who could touch them. When ever someone else touched them, they would yank on them. It hurt so much! I just…don't trust anyone else to touch them since my mother died," InuYasha explained. When he turned to Kagome, she was crying even harder. Both to give sympathy and both to hear that InuYasha doesn't trust her.

'InuYasha doesn't trust me? Aren't we gonna be mates in the future? Isn't he supposed to trust me?' Kagome wondered. Kagome was hurt so much.

"Kagome?" InuYasha started.

"If you don't trust me then I change my answer to no and if you don't trust me, then just leave," she whispered to him. When she looked up and saw him, he had a hurt expression.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," InuYasha started.

"Can you blame me though? People pulled them and-"

"And you know I would never do that to you!" Kagome cried.

"I'm so sorry!" InuYasha cried into her lap. Kagome realized that he was crying. She took one look at him and realized that he was sorry. She stroked his ears and was as gentle as possible with them.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

Kagome walked out of the hospitable with InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Destiny, Crystal, Anyanka, and Akira.

"I say that we go out to celebrate! Ice cream?" Anyanka said.

"YEA!" everyone else yelled.

"Ice cream it is!" Akira said. They all walked to the ice cream shop. Kagome was getting a piggy back from InuYasha and was rubbing his ears. Everyone was smiling. They loved the fact that those two would be together forever.

**Well there ya go. I hope you all enjoyed it. The clues are now this. **

**For InuYasha's gift:**

**1. Gold**

**2. Engraved**

**3. Kagome gave him one**

**4. Pictures inside**

**For Kagome's gift from InuYasha:**

**1. Silver**

**2. Engraved**

**3. Gave to InuYasha in 2nd Movie…or was it the 3rd?**

**4. Pictures inside**

**Good luck!**


	8. Snowball Wars

**So I haven't updated in what feels like…forever! I am very happy today because…well I hooked back up with my BF and I have 5 assignments missing from school (which is really a bad thing but I'm in a good mood today) also I'm on a sugar rush. I've been on a sugar rush since about…11:30 AM because my teacher made us this thing from Africa (Rwanda to be exact) and it's banana's with chocolate syrup and extra sugar and although it sounds gross it tastes really good. But I hade my friend taste it first. He he he. I'm just talking and talking and what's happening…NO STORY! Now I know that's what you have all come for. Not to hear about that AMAZING dessert. So a little recap and then ON WITH MY STORY!!!! Oh also… to the new winners, Congratulations! Many people got the right answer but I chose the two that got to me first CONGRATULATIONS TO: animeraylovesalex and BiggestInuYashaFanEver. Congrats you two. In the story they will be know as Hikari and Alanna. **

**Disclaimer: HA! I'M ON A SUGAR RUSH AND DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING OR SAYING SO I OWN INUYASHA!!!!! (big guys with guns come in) Aright fine…I OWN INUYASHA in my own little world. Otherwise. I own…my dog and cat and dead…almost dead fish.**

**LAST TIME:**

"I can't wait to get back to school!" Kagome said.

"Don't touch the ears," InuYasha growled.

I just…don't trust anyone else to touch them since my mother died,"

'InuYasha doesn't trust me? Aren't we gonna be mates in the future? Isn't he supposed to trust me?'

"If you don't trust me then I change my answer to no and if you don't trust me, then just leave,"

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," InuYasha started. "Can you blame me though? People pulled them and-"

"And you know I would never do that to you!" Kagome cried

Kagome was getting a piggy back from InuYasha and was rubbing his ears. Everyone was smiling. They loved the fact that those two would be together forever.

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

Kagome walked into the living room. It was Christmas Eve. Over there were their new friends Alanna and Hikari along with Destiny, Crystal, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Shippo wasn't coming over as much anymore. They would be moving right after school was out and they had already started to pack.

"InuYasha! Come here!" Kagome said. InuYasha ran over to her. Kagome had been looking out side the window.

"IT'S SNOW! How did we miss that earlier. It had to have been snowing for HOURS!" By now everyone else had gathered around. Then Kagome grabbed her jacket and snow pants that just happened to show up and then ran outside. Everyone else, minus the parents followed her. That day was spent throwing snowballs at each other. At first, InuYasha (being the numbskull he is) didn't know what a snowball fight was. But then Miroku pelted him with a snowball right on his face. Then they broke off into teams. InuYasha, Kagome, Alanna, and Destiny, against, Miroku, Sango, Hikari, and Crystal. Shippo WANTED to be referee so he wouldn't get buried in the snow. After they were all paired off, they started working on little barriers to keep the snowballs from hitting them.

"Okay here are the rules," Kagome said, after everyone was done making their forts.

"All blows need to be BELOW the shoulders," Shippo said picking up where Kagome left off..

"Other than that, KICK SOME BUTTS!" Shippo yelled, receiving a glare from the parents who wanted to watch the outcome.

Half the time everything was good for Shippo until he called a no point for InuYasha's team because InuYasha had hit Miroku in the face. Then InuYasha, Kagome, Alanna, and Destiny threw their snowballs at him. Then it was a free-for-all. Everyone could cream each others asses. Then, Kagome hit InuYasha in the balls with and "almost ice" ball. Then he chased her around the yard. Finally it came down to the final two. InuYasha against Kagome.

"This is it, the final round. InuYasha vs. Kagome. Who will win?" Shippo said sounding all announcer like. Kagome threw the first snowball. When it hit InuYasha, Sango, Destiny, and Alanna shouted good things while Miroku, Crystal, and Hikari shouted things like 'boo'.

"It's the final snowball. A sudden death if you will. Will Kagome cream InuYasha or will she be turned in to a snow cone?" Kagome threw her snow ball and hit InuYasha directly on his chest. Since the blow was unsuspected, InuYasha hadn't prepared to be thrown backwards. Kagome got him good.

"AND THE CHAMPION IS KAGOME HIGURASHI FROM TOKYO, JAPAN!" Shippo yelled. They all laughed including InuYasha. Then he got up and picked up Kagome and put her in a snow pile.

"THERE IS SNOW DOWN MY PANTS!" Kagome cried out.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS SNOW PILE RIGHT NOW INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed making InuYasha's ears flatten against his skull. He leaned down and grabbed Kagome's hand but then she pulled him down with her into the snow pile. Everyone started laughing.

**Later that evening…**

"Okay everyone. Time for bed!" Anyanka said. Everyone ran upstairs. Knowing that the sooner they got to bed, the sooner they could open gifts. They got into Kagome's bed in the normal order from left to right. InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Crystal, Destiny, and their two new friends Hikari and Alanna.

"Ya know…if we have more friends by next year…we're gonna have to sleep on the floor," Kagome said when she noticed how squished everyone seemed. They all nodded their heads. InuYasha held Kagome as all nine of the first graders fell in to their slumber land.

**The next day…**

Everyone but InuYasha and Kagome got up. Shippo got the parents to take another picture of them sleeping in each others arms. Then the seven kids who were awake went and woke Kagome and InuYasha from their slumber lands.

"Come on Kagome and InuYasha! We have presents to open!" Destiny said.

"Yea and breakfast!" Alanna yelled.

They all stormed down stairs to eat breakfast and open their gifts.

**Well there ya go. Hopefully I'll be able to update more with the Thanksgiving break. That will be your gift from me. The next Chapter will be having all the kids open their gifts from one another. I don't want to update so much but right before the next Christmas chappie, I'm gonna stop for a while so that can be your Christmas presents. LUB YAS! **

**Chianna**


	9. Merry Christmas

**Hello my FAVORITE people in the whole world. I'm really happy cause I just got back from a date with my boyfriend! My sister was there, which wasn't really good. Any way, I AM SO SORRY! I wanted to update SO bad but my computer broke down and so my family didn't get it back until only last week and then I was grounded until today. I am SO SORRY! I am going to change the color's of the lockets so that Kagome gets the Gold and Inu gets the silver. So…I'm going to give you a recap of last time then, it's on with the story! Also, I'm writing a Hannah Montana fic (hey gimme a break, I'm only 13!) and so if you want to read it then you can. **

**RECAP:**

"IT'S SNOW! How did we miss that earlier. It had to have been snowing for HOURS!"

"Okay here are the rules," Kagome said

"All blows need to be BELOW the shoulders," Shippo said picking up where Kagome left off..

"Other than that, KICK SOME BUTTS!" Shippo yelled, receiving a glare from the parents who wanted to watch the outcome.

"AND THE CHAMPION IS KAGOME HIGURASHI FROM TOKYO, JAPAN!"

"THERE IS SNOW DOWN MY PANTS!"

"Come on Kagome and InuYasha! We have presents to open!" Destiny said.

**On with the story!**

"Okay so I want to go from youngest to oldest!" Shippo yelled, since he was the youngest.

"FINE!" everyone yelled. He had been asking that all morning and it was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"So it will go, Shippo, Hikari, Destiny, Alanna, Crystal, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha," Akira said. Akira and Anyanka had their Christmas last night after the kids went to bed.

"Okay," all the kids said. They passed out the gifts and waited while Miroku went to the bathroom.

**After Miroku got out of the bathroom:**

"Okay Shippo, open your gifts!" Kagome said.

"Okay, this is from InuYasha," he said. He opened the gift and his eyes glowed for a moment before he got up and started running around like MAD!!!

"What is it?" Everyone but InuYasha asked.

"THE 64 PACK OF COLOR CRAYONS **_WITH_** THE SHARPENER!!!!" Shippo yelled. After the minute of running around like mad he went and opened the next presents.

"Next is from Kagome!" Shippo said with enthusiasm. He opened the gift and got a confused look on his face.

"What are these?" he asked Kagome.

"Pencils. It's another kind of drawing tool," she said.

"Well what can I use it on?" Shippo asked.

"Open your presents and find out!" everyone yelled. From Miroku, Destiny, and Crystal, he had gotten a sketch pad. From Sango, Hikari, and Alanna, he had a coloring book for his crayons.

"MY TURN!" Hikari yelled. From Miroku she had gotten a CD. From Sango she got a blue friendship bracelet. From Alanna, she got a pair of earrings. From Destiny, she got a necklace. From Crystal, she got a bag of nail polish. From Kagome, she got a stuffed animal. And from InuYasha she got a card.

"Uh…thanks InuYasha?" Hikari said. Everyone looked at him like, 'Why'd ya give her THAT?!'

"WHAT!? I couldn't think of something to get you four. I haven't known you guys as long," he said referring to everyone but the Higurashis.

"Just open it!" he said. She opened it and inside was a $50 gift card for Target.

"COOL!" she said.

Then it was Destiny, Alanna, and Crystal got similar things from their friends.

Then it was Miroku. He got the same thing from everyone but InuYasha! They had gotten him the game Spyro the Dragon.

"Cool! How did you know I wanted it?" Miroku asked them as he looked down at the games and his $50 gift card. Everyone sweat dropped.

Sango got 5 CD's from Miroku, Jewelry from Hikari, Destiny, Alanna, Crystal and Kagome. And her $50 card from InuYasha.

"Kagome and InuYasha's turns!" they all said. That was the weird thing about those two. It was destiny really. They were born on the same day just 30 seconds apart. Then their mother's shared a room and became good friends. That was discovered the first year they were friends. Anyanka had told them. They were meant for each other. They just didn't know it.

From Miroku, Kagome got a CD and InuYasha got a Mario Tennis game for Game Boy color (do you even remember those things!?). From Sango, Kagome got a case for her collection of guitar picks and InuYasha got a mouse pad for his computer. They got cards from Destiny, Alanna, Crystal, and Hikari, From Shippo they got pictures of them and then it was the big moment. What they had gotten for each other.

They opened theirs at the same time. Kagome got a gold locket from InuYasha with her name engraved in it. InuYasha got a silver locket with his name engraved in it. They turned and hugged each other.

"Thank you InuYasha. I love it," Kagome whispered in his ear. He smiled and hugged her tighter.

**Okay so there you go! The belated Christmas present. I was wondering what you think. Do you want me to keep the story going on grade by grade or should I skip to 5th grade? Your choice! The most answers I get the better! Other wise this story won't be over for a while! YOU CHOSE!**

**Lub yas!**

**Chianna!**


	10. I learned from you

**Okay so…I only got 2 reviews on this story…WHY? Um…so one person said I should skip to 5th grade and one said I should skip to 9th…SO I'm skipping to 5th because…that summer after 5th is the time when InuYasha moves away. So I'm gonna just, info you all on what has been happening since that Christmas. WARNING: No it's not a Citrus warning. The beginning of this story has 9/11 details in it so if you don't want to read that, then skip to normal POV. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! **

**Kaggy's POV**

Ever since that Christmas with InuYasha…so much has changed. I still remember what InuYasha asked me that day in the hospital. I think he must have forgotten it though. He now likes the "Ice Princess". My dad died. We went to New York with InuYasha the week before school started. We were going to our plane when Dad wanted to see the Twin Towers. If mom hadn't forgotten her purse…and if Dad hadn't offered to go get it…he would still be alive.

_Flash Back_

"_Honey, let's go see the Twin towers!" Dad had suggested. Everyone agreed. _

_**After we got back down…**_

"_Oh NO!" Mom had said. _

"_What's wrong Mommy?" I had asked._

"_I forgot my purse! I'll be right back!" Mom had said. But Because Mom was pregnant with Sota, my dad offered to get it. _

"_I'll get that!" Dad said. _

_End Flash Back_

The next thing I knew I was being pulled away from my mom and InuYasha by a police officer who didn't speak Japanese. When I found my mom and InuYasha, I looked at the building. It had a big chunk that was there just seconds before…gone. I saw people jumping off of the building. Falling to their deaths. I saw two men arguing at the top. I don't know why. One was pushed. The man called my name…I was scared. When I ran to see who it was, the man was about 10 feet and counting to the pavement. I recognized my dad's voice and knew that the man at the top was my dad's killer. My dad hit the pavement and blood went everywhere. I didn't know I was covered in it and when InuYasha found me staring at what was my dad, he hugged me and told me it was going to be alright.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Kagome!" InuYasha called across the room. They were in fifth grade now. The last year before Middle School. School would be getting out in a few weeks for summer anyways. Kagome planned to have a fun filled summer with InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. That was another change. Shippo moved into China. They rarely heard from him.

"Hey Yash!" Kagome called back.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she saw his sad look.

"Shesshomaru and I are moving…" InuYasha said.

"W-What?" Kagome asked. She could feel her heart splitting into pieces.

"I'm sorry Kagome," InuYasha apologized, not wanting it to seem that he was the bad guy.

"When?" Kagome stuttered.

"The day after school lets out," InuYasha said.

"Oh…I was hoping…that we'd all get to stay together this summer…" Kagome said on the verge of crying.

"I know and I am completely sorry! You know I'd try and stop it if I could…but I can't!" InuYasha said trying not to get Kagome crying even though he was failing miserably. So he tried to change the subject.

"So…are you still gonna be in the talent show?" he asked.

"Yes! But no more changing the subject!" Kagome yelled making InuYasha shrink down to microscopic size.

"Here, you take my silver locket and I'll take your gold. Whenever we miss each other, just think of that!" InuYasha said. Kagome smiled.

**The Day of the Talent show/ Last day of school**

"Up next, Kagome Higurashi will be performing 'I learned from You'! (It's a Hannah Montana Song!)

(**Bold-Song _Bold Italics-Kaggy thinking _**_Italics-Inu thinking _regular-normal. remember it, love it eat it!)

"I want to dedicate this song to my best friend…InuYasha," Kagome said. Then the music started up.

**I didn't want to listen, to what you were saying,**

**I thought that I knew all I need to know.**

**I didn't realize that somewhere inside me**

**I knew you were right, but I couldn't say so**

**I can take care of myself**

**You taught me well.**

**I learned from you **

**That I do not crumble**

**I learned that strength is something you choose**

**All of the reasons I keep on believing **

**There's no question that's a lesson**

**I learned from you**

'**_InuYasha! If you only knew what these words meant! I love you so MUCH! I wish you felt the same way…but you like Kikyo.'_**

**We always don't agree on what is the best way**

**To get to the place that we're going from here**

**But I can really trust you and give you the distance**

**To make your decision without any fear**

**I'm grateful for all the good times**

**You opened my eyes**

**I learned from you **

**That I do not crumble**

**I learned that strength is something you choose**

**All of the reasons I keep on believing **

**There's no question that's a lesson**

**I learned from you**

'_Kagome! Are you trying to send me some sorta message through this song? Cause I'm not getting it…I love you, I mean it though. Where did that come from?' _Then InuYasha started getting memories back from when Kagome was in the hospital. How she took back her promise to be his mate. '_Does she still want to be my mate? No…she probably doesn't even remember.'_

**You taught me to stand on my own**

**And I thank you for that it saved me, it made me**

**And now that I'm looking back I can say**

**I learned from you **

**That I do not crumble**

**I learned that strength is something you choose**

**All of the reasons I keep on believing **

**There's no question that's a lesson**

**I learned from you!**

"Kagome Higurashi everyone!" the announcer yelled. It was silent for a moment and then the whole auditorium burst into cheers. Only InuYasha wasn't on his feet. He was shocked that when Kagome had said "you" in the last chorus she was always pointing to him. Was she sending him a message.

"Come on half breed!" he heard a cold voice say.

"I want to know who wins!" he said.

"And the winner is…KAGOME HIGURASHI!" the announcer yelled. Kagome came out on to stage and took her trophy.

"There. It was the runt who dedicated the song to you. Now lets GO!" Shesshomaru yelled. InuYasha was dragged out by his older half brother.

Kagome started looking for him to say good-bye to him but he was already gone. She didn't know that Shesshomaru had been there so she thought InuYasha had left on purpose without saying good bye. She started crying and wouldn't let herself believe that Shesshomaru had been there like her mom had told her. Kagome dropped her trophy and ran home. She didn't want to remember her pain any longer. She went home and cried herself to sleep. She felt like she was dying.

Kagome wouldn't eat…she wouldn't do anything but cry and sleep. When she went to the doctors, he told Kagome she needed to eat something otherwise she'd die. So Kagome ate little. By the time she got into middle school, she wouldn't talk and she wouldn't eat. She would only cry. Because she believed that InuYasha had purposely left, when he tried to call her, the first time she let her mother lie for her. The second she picked up the phone and told him that if he was ever going to call her again, he better be calling to tell her that he was coming home and then hung up on him. He hadn't called since then. Kagome slowly faded away from everything. Her friends tried to get her to eat something but she wouldn't. So they gave up. The last time she had gone to the doctor, in 8th grade, he said that there wasn't anything they could do but sit and wait until Kagome came around. Kagome wouldn't come around until InuYasha was back.

**With InuYasha…**

InuYasha had gone to a new school in Kyoto. He HATED it there. He had to wear a uniform. He hated it. He felt…incomplete. InuYasha hadn't called Kagome since the last call but in everything that happened, it would remind him of Kagome. He wanted to see her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. That he was living there again. He missed her.

**9th grade! High School!**

Kagome walked in. She was eating again like a normal person but wouldn't talk. She got her stuff from her locker and noticed something that caught her eye. A gold locket.

"Here, you take my silver locket and I'll take your gold. Whenever we miss each other, just think of that!" Kagome remembered. Was InuYasha here. She turned to see who was wearing it. She saw silver hair. She walked up to him, but his back was turned.

"Who'd you get that locket from?" Kagome asked. InuYasha thought the voice sounded familiar but shook it off.

"A friend of mine from grade school," InuYasha replied not really paying attention.

"A girlfriend?" Kagome asked. She wanted to know if that's what he thought of her.

"I wish! But it was a girl," InuYasha said.

"What was her name?" Kagome said.

"Her name was-" InuYasha stopped when he saw her.

"Kagome."

**How'd ya like THAT for a chapter. Ten chappies! WOW! That is the longest chapter I've written! I hope you all enjoy it. I don't know how many more chapters left and we'll be done…maybe about…8 or 9. I know it seems like a lot… and it is. But If I type more often It might be done by…March…maybe… In February I think I'm going to put in a lemon for all you citrus lovers! Lots of lime from here on out though! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**Lub yas!**

**Chianna**


	11. Why didn't you call?

**HELLO EVERYONE! I was just reading all your reviews and I LOVED them. So I was thinking about you all today in Social Studies and I thought…hmmm…what should I make this next chapter about? I thought about that for 2 reasons. 1. My mind kept wandering off to fan fiction and how I hoped all my reviewers would review AND…I had nothing to do. Lol So…Here you all go, the 11th chapter in Graduation Day. **

**Last time:**

**I didn't want to listen, to what you were saying,**

**I thought that I knew all I need to know.**

**I didn't realize that somewhere inside me**

**I knew you were right, but I couldn't say so**

**I can take care of myself**

**You taught me well.**

"Shesshomaru and I are moving…" InuYasha said.

**I learned from you **

**That I do not crumble**

**I learned that strength is something you choose**

**All of the reasons I keep on believing **

**There's no question that's a lesson**

**I learned from you**

'**_InuYasha! If you only knew what these words meant! I love you so MUCH! I wish you felt the same way…but you like Kikyo.'_**

**We always don't agree on what is the best way**

**To get to the place that we're going from here**

**But I can really trust you and give you the distance**

**To make your decision without any fear**

**I'm grateful for all the good times**

**You opened my eyes**

"And the winner is…KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

**You taught me to stand on my own**

**And I thank you for that it saved me, it made me**

**And now that I'm looking back I can say**

"Who'd you get that locket from?"

"A friend of mine from grade school,"

**I learned from you **

**That I do not crumble**

**I learned that strength is something you choose**

**All of the reasons I keep on believing **

**There's no question that's a lesson**

"What was her name?"

"Her name was-" InuYasha stopped when he saw her.

"Kagome."

**I learned from you!**

**Now ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

"Kagome what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked. He took a good look at her. She didn't look different from Elementary but not the same. Her uniform she was wearing fit her curves perfectly. InuYasha felt himself getting a little hard.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?" Kagome asked.

"We moved back," InuYasha said. Kagome's head dropped a little bit.

"You didn't call…" Kagome said, her voice wavering.

"I told…someone…" InuYasha said. Kagome looked up with hate for that other person he told.

"Who?" Kagome said murderously.

"Inu-Baby!" someone called behind them. Kagome turned to see the 'Ice Princess' calling for InuYasha.

"Coming!" he called.

"Look. I don't want to hurt her okay!" Kagome started. "But I will if she EVER calls you that again!" she finished, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Kagome! Maybe this is your fault!" InuYasha said starting a fight they hadn't had in 5 years.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Kagome asked getting ready to cry.

"…"

"I wasn't the one who moved!" Kagome said.

"I wasn't the one who tore their BEST FRIEND'S heart out!"

"Kagome-"

"And I sure as hell wasn't the one who got a whore for a girlfriend!" Kagome said.

"Kagome! I'm-" InuYasha started.

"SAVE IT!" Kagome yelled. She tore off the locket with his name on it and threw it to the ground. Then she ran off.

"Come on InuYasha!" Kikyo said completely oblivious to that fight. InuYasha wanted to grab the locket, but Kikyo tore him away from it.

When she was sure that they were gone, Kagome came out and grabbed the locket and held it to her heart.

**Later that day( in school, in the halls during passing time)**

"Look Kikyo…we've been going out for…9 months," InuYasha started.

"And?" Kikyo said. Oblivious to anything he was trying to say.

"I think…we should…see other people…" InuYasha said. Kikyo immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"UGH! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? I'M DUMPING YOU!" InuYasha said so she would get the message. Kikyo got a angry look on her face and turned and took a chocolate shake from someone's hand and opened the lid and poured it all over InuYasha's head. Everyone started laughing.

'That's what I get for trying to make things right with one girl…' InuYasha thought. After the crowd around him had disintegrated, he walked over to his locker.

"Hey…" a voice said behind him. He turned to see Kagome with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Hi…" he said.

"Look…I'm sorry," Kagome said, asking to be forgiven. InuYasha turned and saw the face that he hadn't seen in YEARS!

"I know…I'm sorry too," InuYasha said.

"You should have called," Kagome said looking down.

"I know…" InuYasha said. He caught a glimpse of silver hidden under her uniform shirt. He smiled to himself.

**On the walk home…**

"I can't believe that you live on the other side of the block!" Kagome said, really happy.

"I know!" InuYasha said agreeing with her.

"Hey InuYasha?" Kagome started.

"Yea?"

"You know the question you asked me back in first grade?" Kagome asked. She started blushing.

"Which one?" InuYasha asked.

"That…one…about…being mates?" Kagome said. Blushing even harder then ever.

"Oh…yea. You took your yes back. I remember that. What about it?" InuYasha asked.

"I want to be your mate!" Kagome blurted. She knew if Sango and Miroku were there, their mouths would have dropped. InuYasha stopped in his tracks.

"Really?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"When?" he asked.

"Now…" Kagome said determined.

"NOW?" InuYasha asked.

"Now…" Kagome said. InuYasha wanted that too…but he didn't know if they should.

"I don't know Kagome," InuYasha said. Just the thought of seeing Kagome sweaty and naked made him hard.

"I think you need it," Kagome said blushing as she saw InuYasha poking out. He started blushing.

"I do…" he said.

"I need you," Kagome said pleadingly.

"Okay," InuYasha said.

**In Kagome's room…**

"So where did your mom and Sota go?" InuYasha asked.

"Kyoto…to see my aunt," Kagome said.

"Really?" InuYasha said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Yep…" Kagome said not really catching on what he was implying. InuYasha walked up to her and flexed his claws. Kagome's eyes got wide and she shrieked.

"Would you hate it if I did this?" he asked as he sliced the clothes she had changed into in half.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she looked at her torn shirt that lay on the floor.

"Is that a yes…hmm…would you hate it if I did this?" he asked tearing her skirt off her.

"YES!" Kagome shrieked as she stand there in just her underwear. She looked at the boy in front of her and thought that he was wearing WAY to much clothing. She threw off his shirt and pulled down his pants in record timing. InuYasha was standing in absolutely NOTHING! Kagome had managed to pull down his boxers. Kagome pushed him on the bed. She climbed on top of him and accidentally rubbed his groin. From this she was rewarded with a moan from him. InuYasha flexed his claws and the next thing Kagome knew, she was under InuYasha naked. He started kissing her. Starting at her neck and working his way down. He was about to enter the place that no man would ever go again after this. He slid a finger in. She moaned. He smiled as Kagome whimpered when he took his finger out. He lowered his head down and saw a small little ball like thing. He reached his tongue out and just tapped it and got a reaction that he was not expecting. Kagome threw her head back and cried out his name. This made him jump so high he fell off the bed. Kagome looked up when she heard a thump and crawled over to see InuYasha rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked a little worriedly. InuYasha smirked at her and jumped and Kagome found herself under him again.

"You ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"Okay," InuYasha said. He positioned himself over her and lowered himself in to her. He broke her barrier and she cried out. She hadn't expected this much pain. She started crying.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" InuYasha asked.

"It hurts," Kagome cried.

"You want to stop?" InuYasha said, now really worried.

"No," Kagome said. InuYasha kissed her tears away. He waited for Kagome to give him the okay. Kagome nodded her head.

InuYasha slowly moved in and out of her. Soon, pain turned into pleasure. Kagome started moaning InuYasha's name and this made InuYasha go faster. Kagome's climax was coming, InuYasha could feel his coming on too. When Kagome reached her climax she screamed InuYasha's name and InuYasha reached his and filled his seed into her. He leaned down and bite her neck. Then he collapsed next to her and pulled her blankets up over them.

"I love you InuYasha," Kagome whispered.

"I love you too Kagome," InuYasha responded. Then they fell into a deep slumber by each other's sides.

**Well. There ya go. I was planning on saving all that good stuff till later but I felt like giving you a treat! I hope I can update soon. Not this weekend though. I'm with my dad. 91 more day's until I'll be able to update daily! 91! WELL BYE!**

**Lub Yas**

**Chianna **


	12. Breaking hearts

**Alright. I'm tired. My brother's an ass. My sister is a bitch! And my life today is just screwy! So…last chappie was the lemon chappie! Now it's 2 weeks later and life for InuYasha and Kagome has been…embarrassing for them. Even though no one but Miroku and Sango know about them, it's still embarrassing. This story is coming to an end but…there's enough chappies to last for at least…a month. Especially at the rate I'm at on updating! I don't know how long it's going to be but I'm going to have a big old HIADUS on InuYasha fics. I'm sure all of you are going, "WHY CHIANNA? WHY?" Well. I am doing this thing with all my favorite T.V. shows and Movies and I'm going to do one story per thing and then I will be making one, big finale story. The finale story is to celebrate me leaving Middle school! YES! But that won't be for another year so…Just wait and see what happens. I'm hoping to be able to update at least once a day from now on. But you never know. Now…ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kagome walked down the halls of her school and found InuYasha. She felt terrible. She'd felt this way for a week now. Every morning she'd wake up and smell breakfast and get sick to her stomach.

"Feeling sick-" InuYasha cut himself short when he noticed Kagome's scent. It had slightly altered.

"Yes I feel sick and I don't know why!" Kagome cried out. InuYasha knew why now. Why Kagome felt sick every morning, why her scent had altered, why she had cravings for more food, why so frequent mood swings. She was carrying a child.

'Is it my child?' he asked himself. Then another voice popped up in his head

(_italics-Yasha/_**bold-conscience**)

'**you know that it's your child!'**

'_who are you?' _

'**I'm your conscience dumb ass!'**

'_can you just…go away?'_

'**FINE! BUT WHEN YOU NEED ME! DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE HERE TO HELP YOU!!!!!'**

InuYasha growled to himself.

"What?" Kagome asked. She looked worried all of a sudden.

"Do you smell something?" Kagome asked.

"Yea," he said rather irritated. Kagome jumped at his sudden stubbornness.

"What's wrong?" Kagome said rather concerned. InuYasha looked at her with irritated eyes. She saw this and suddenly felt guilty. This made the mood-swings start up. She felt her eyes fill up with tears. InuYasha saw this and his eyes went soft.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome said. She couldn't look him in the eye. Then, the tears started dropping. She turned and ran away.

"No! Kagome!" InuYasha yelled after her. He dropped his head in shame.

"Hey InuYasha!" Miroku said, a tad bit depressed.

"What's wrong with you?" InuYasha said.

"Sango broke up with me," Miroku said sadly.

"REALLY?!" InuYasha said, as shocked as he sounded. All the time they had known each other, Miroku would pretend to like other girls, Sango gets mad, girl slaps Miroku, Sango feels sympathetic, Miroku rubs her ass, and Sango pounds Miroku. It's what they called, the circle of Miroku and Sango.

"Well…I might have seemed to her that I was hitting on another girl, then she slapped me and said that we were over," Miroku said. InuYasha started shaking his head.

**With Kagome**

Kagome leaned up against her locker and started sobbing. When she took a gasp of air, she heard another person sobbing behind the corner. Kagome started walking, she had the sense of fear and anxiety. She turned the corner and all that fear and anxiety was replaced with sadness and sympathy. There Sango was, wrapped up in a ball and crying, on the floor. Kagome wiped her eyes and walked over to her. Sango was sobbing long and hard. Kagome walked over to her and crouched down on the ground. When Sango looked up, Kagome saw her face. Her face was smudged with mascara and all the rest of her make-up that she had worn that day.

"Sango! What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango gathered up her breath and said, "Miroku…broke up…another women," was all that Kagome could make out. So she gathered up Sango in her arms and hugged her.

After awhile of hugging, Sango pulled back and started laughing just a little.

"Look at us! We're smudged with make-up!" Sango said. Kagome laughed too.

"So…what's wrong with you?" Sango asked. Kagome looked down.

"InuYasha is mad at me…and I don't know why," Kagome said. Sango saw a tear fall from Kagome's eye.

"Oh Kaggy! InuYasha is always mad! Ever since you called him "Inu-something-or-other"! Who really knows why he's mad?" Sango said, trying to make it seem like it's not a big deal, though she knew it was. Especially to Kagome.

"I know…so…you caught Miroku with another women," Kagome said. It was Sango's turn to look down.

"Yea…"she said. Kagome thought for a minute.

"Hey! Ya know what? I think that you and I should have a sleep over. Just the two of us! Like we did in middle school!" Kagome said. Sango looked up and smiled.

"With raw cookie dough?" Sango asked.

"With raw cookie dough, chocolate chips, and tons of cookies n' cream ice cream!" Kagome said with much enthusiasm. The stood up and walked to the doors. They were laughing. Much like when they were younger.

**The next week…**

Kagome woke up and smelled breakfast and ran to the bathroom. Downstairs were Anyanka, Sota, and Jii-chan. Sota heard footsteps running up-stairs and said, "Kagome's up!"

Kagome walked down stairs, holding her stomach. She had been avoiding InuYasha that whole week. Now it was Saturday.

"Kagome…I think that you should go to the doctors," Anyanka said. Kagome's eyes got wide with fear. She remembered the last time she had been to the doctors. She had HATED that stay. The nurses weren't nice at all.

"NO!" Kagome shrieked.

"Kagome. I think mom's right. What if you have polio?" Sota said when his mom didn't convince Kagome.

"Or the flu!" Anyanka added.

"Or an STD!" Sota said. The whole kitchen became quite. Jii-chan, Anyanka, and Sota gave her a 'do you have an HIV?' look. Kagome turned bright red.

"I DO NOT!" Kagome screamed, then stomped up stairs. Anyanka turned to a little board on the fridge.

"Mood-swing #1," she mumbled to herself.

**In the park with Miroku and Sango…**

(I really wasn't going to have any real San/Mir moment, but I couldn't resist putting it in, in this chappie!)

Miroku was walking around the park where he, Sango, InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo used to play. He headed up a hill that he and Sango had shared their first kiss. He reached the top and saw Sango sitting their…waiting it seemed.

"I thought you'd come," Sango said to him without even turning.

"How?" Miroku asked.

"Cause…cause this is where I came," Sango said, finally turning to him. She smiled at him. It wasn't an happy smile, but it wasn't a sad smile either. It looked more…sympathetic. Miroku walked over to her and sat down. He pulled her on to his lap and kissed her neck.

"I am so sorry that you thought I didn't love you anymore," Miroku whispered, sending chills down Sango's back. She turned around and gave him a kiss on his lips. She felt so happy inside. She was leaping for joy inside. She didn't know that he felt the same.

**SORRY! That's where I end this chappie! TO EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORIES FROM MINNESOTA! My dad is playing at Club 3 degrees! If you want to go…then it's in Minneapolis! It's a non-alcoholic drinking club!**

LUB YAS!

** -Chianna**


	13. Mate Mark

**Hi Everyone! I hope you all liked my last chappie! I haven't been able to update as much as I like…but I am able to update today so…that's a good thing. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

It was now a week since Miroku and Sango were kissing on the hill. InuYasha and Kagome weren't talking. Kagome's morning sickness had gone away. Kagome still didn't know she was pregnant.

"Hey Kaggy!" called Sango from down the hall.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome called back. Sango walked up to her with a huge smile on her face.

"How are you and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"PERFECT!" Sango yelled. Kagome had to cover her ears.

"Oh…um…someone's looking for you," Sango said. She was scared of her friend when she got upset. Luckily, Kagome was acting dumb…or was she?

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Inu-something-or-other," was all Sango said before she darted around the corner. Kagome felt her blood start to boil. Then she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She spun around to come face-to-face with a very hansom hanyou.

"What?" Kagome asked, then turned back around to get her backpack from her locker.

"Look…we need to talk," was how InuYasha started. Kagome grabbed her bag and started walking away. She said while walking, "I'm listening." InuYasha followed her.

"Look…Kagome…I think you might be…pregnant," was all InuYasha could get out of his mouth. Kagome looked at him and then went into denial.

"Me…pregnant? Oh yea right! How could I be pregnant? We used protection!" Kagome said to InuYasha. InuYasha was silent.

"We…did…use…protection…right InuYasha?" Kagome said, her voice sounding almost scared. InuYasha remained quiet. Kagome stopped, causing InuYasha to stop too. Kagome looked scared, she looked shocked, she looked hurt, and she looked confused. Kagome couldn't think straight. So she did what anyone would do if they were all those things…she ran. She ran up the stairs to the shrine and into her house. No one was home. She ran upstairs and then, lying on her bed was a box and a note. It was from her mother. It said, 'Follow the directions and tell me the results!' Kagome put down the note and on her bed there was a pregnancy test. She walked to the bathroom and read the directions. She took the test. It took about eight minutes. That whole time, Kagome was waiting for InuYasha to call and tell her he was just joking about the whole thing. But he didn't. Kagome took the results and it showed positive. Kagome was going to have a baby. She started crying. Tears filled her eyes to the fullest then started dropping onto the test. She started shouting out curses to InuYasha, about how stupid he was for not using protection, about how she was going to make him sterile, and about her choices for the baby, abortion, keep it, adoption. Those were the three choices she had.

"Abortion is out of the question!" Kagome heard a voice say from behind her. She turned and saw Anyanka standing there with a shocked expression. She was shocked because she and Kagome both felt that abortion was just like murder. Kagome ran to her mom and they hugged for a good five minutes.

"Go call him," Anyanka said. Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes.

When she was up in her room, she picked up her phone and dialed InuYasha's home number. No answer. She called his cell, no answer again. Then…she felt a burning in her neck. She walked over to her mirror. On her neck, was a little bite mark that InuYasha had put on her when they were having sex. Kagome touched it and it immediately cooled off. Then, Kagome had this gut feeling that InuYasha was in trouble. She grabbed her cell phone and ran outside. It was a cold autumn day and Kagome had forgotten her coat. But she didn't care. She was worried about InuYasha. She called his cell on her cell and it rang.

It rang for times before, "Hi. This is InuYasha! If your one of my friends, then leave a message after the beep, if you an enemy, then BACK OFF ASS HOLE!" BEEP. Kagome hung up the phone. She ran to the park. She took a long walk and started thinking. She passed a small, but deep pond that she and InuYasha would play. InuYasha had once said that when he died, he wanted to die in water. That made Kagome think more.

'What if he's dead?' she automatically thought. She knew where he was then. She ran to her school. She ran into the doors and up twelve flights of stairs. She stopped for a moment and said, "Why in KAMI'S NAME DO WE HAVE SOME MANY FLOORS?" Then she ran up four more flights of stairs, she got to the top and saw a door at then end of the hall. She started running towards it. She pulled open the door to see InuYasha ready to jump.

"INUYASHA!" She cried out. He turned around and saw her.

"Don't jump!" she said. She was subconsciously crying. He turned back.

"How'd you find me?" he asked in a despising tone.

"You wanna know?" she asked. She saw him give a little nod.

"Then come here and I'll show you!" she demanded. He walked over to her. She pulled down the collar of her shirt. There showed the small mark. InuYasha then, realized that she was crying. He pulled her close and started apologizing to her like MAD! She cried into his chest. She looked up and saw her hanyou smiling down at her. He put his lips on hers and she accepted the invite with no problem. When she pulled apart, she noticed they were hopping from building to building. She smiled and hugged him closer.

**End chappie! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! LUB YAS!**

**-Chianna**


	14. Twin Trouble

**I know, I know! It's been a long time since I updated. So…um…last chapter, Kagome found out that she was pregnant. Well, this chapter is getting to the end of it all. I'm sorry but in order to get to…make my other stories, I have to finish this one and for some who have been reading my Hannah Montana fic, then I might update but other wise it's going on a hiatus. SORRY! So this chapter will have a jump in time to just get this story going. I don't know but it just might be the last chapter…maybe the second to last. But I am so sorry that we have to wrap this story up! After the whole story is over, I'll have bloopers after and then you will all get to have a trailer of my next story to celebrate me getting out of Middle School! At the end of the trailer, you can actually tell me what name it should be called! Any way. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Three years Later…**

Kagome walked into her room. She was exhausted. She sat on her bed when she heard three voices yell out, "MOM!" Both Kagome and Anyanka went to check what was going on. Sota, Areku, and Anna were all fighting.

"Sota! What's going on?" Kagome asked her younger brother. 

"They started fighting!" Sota said. The all her Anna start crying. They looked down and saw a deep scratch on Anna's face.

"AREKU!" Kagome yelled at her son.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Kagome yelled as she picked up Anna and gave her to Anyanka.

"SHE TOOK MY CAR!" Areku shouted. Kagome just then and that couldn't handle it anymore. She started crying. She ran to her bedroom to continue crying in peace. A few minutes later, that peace was interrupted by Areku and Anna. Kagome looked at them. She got a good look at them. Areku had InuYasha's eyes but Kagome's hair. He got InuYasha's temper too. He, like his father, had puppy dog ears. Anna, didn't look much different but she had Kagome's chocolate brown eyes and InuYasha long silver hair. She two had InuYasha's puppy ears, but the were tipped with black on the top.

"We're sorry mama," they both said simultaneously. Kagome reached out and they all had one big hug.

"I'm sorry too. I had a big day at school today. I have an even bigger one next week," Kagome said referring to Graduation.

"But mama! You said that you didn't have school after Monday next week!" Anna said.

"Mama has a special day on that day," Kagome said. Just then, they heard a knock on Kagome's window. They all turned to see InuYasha in the window.

"DADDY!" the twins cried out simultaneously. InuYasha was lucky he got in the window before they twins tackled him.

"Hey fur balls!" InuYasha said. That was what her called them when they were together. When it was just him and Areku, he called him sport. When it was just him and Anna, he called her princess. InuYasha had never came to visit Kagome anymore. They didn't know why. InuYasha usually came to pick the kids up on the weekends. It felt to Kagome that they were divorced parents who never got married. Kagome got up and got Areku and Anna's things for their trip with their dad. He was taking them all over Japan, well…the parts you can get to by car anyway.

"You fur balls go downstairs, I've gotta talk to Mommy for a few minutes," InuYasha told Areku and Anna. They nodded and bolted downstairs. Kagome looked at him funny.

"Kagome…what happened?" InuYasha asked Kagome. Kagome suddenly started crying.

"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered taking her in his arms. Areku and Anna peeked in the door, knowing well of their father's extra good hearing. They had always wanted their parent to get back together like in the movie, _The Parent Trap_. They had wanted their parents together like their friend's parents. They extra quietly snuck out the house, into the back yard, onto the roof, and into the window without their parents noticing.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry!" InuYasha said.

"No…I'm sorry," Kagome told InuYasha. They looked at each other and their faces got closer and closer together and then Areku and Anna pushed their parents together so that their lips met. Kagome deep down was happy, InuYasha was happy, but Areku and Anna were the happiest.

Kagome and InuYasha pulled apart and looked down at the two kids who were beaming brightly to their parents.

"Daddy?" Anna said.

"What?" InuYasha asked looking down at her.

"Can Mama come with us?" she asked. InuYasha looked from Anna to Kagome.

"If she wants to," InuYasha answered.

"Mama?" Areku asked.

"What?" Kagome asked looking down at him.

"Can you come with us?" he asked. Kagome looked from Areku to InuYasha.

Kagome tilted her head back and sighed, "Oh…If I have too!" She looked up at InuYasha and they all started laughing.

They spent that weekend traveling across Tokyo. InuYasha gas ran out just as they got out of Tokyo and it had to be towed. So they spent the weekend camping in InuYasha's living room. Well…except InuYasha and Kagome. They slept in InuYasha's bedroom with the door locked.

On Sunday, Kagome and the twins stayed at InuYasha's house. So on Monday, Kagome and InuYasha's last day of school, Kagome just wore her pajama's to school. They were a long sleeved gray shirt that said "Sugar & Spice, Naughty & Nice" with red P.J. bottoms that were red with hearts on them. She wore it cause they only had less than a half a day at school. They had to take a test and then, it would be graduation. Kagome couldn't wait. Neither could InuYasha.

**Well there ya go. My present to you! So the next chappie is gonna be GRADUATION DAY!!!! Um…I am now having one last contest that the first…3 people who get the answer correct will be in Graduation Day 2. Alright. Here is the question. There is one tricky part. You are gonna have to go on to my profile to figure it out!!!!! Muwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You can find the answer…somewhere in there. What is the name…of my PETS?????? Now you'll have to find the letters and all the letters are in bold in the Authors notes. You just need to unscramble them. There won't be letters to screw you up. I want my dog's name and Cats. My dog's name will be in a different Authors note then my cat's**. **For example, in authors note number one the letters could be MNAOR which would unscramble my brother's name Roman and then in another authors note the letters ESAKHA would be in a different Authors note. No those aren't the letters by the way! I'll give you ONE HINT! They are both named after Disney movie characters. Good luck!**


	15. GRADUATION DAY!

**Okay it's the last chapter of GRADUATION DAY! The next chapter won't be a chapter. It will be bloopers and then the chapter after that will be a trailer for my new story. I hope to put three people into the story GRADUATION DAY 2! Maybe you'll be one of them. But anyway. Here we go. The very last step of this story. I hope everyone is ready. 1...2...3...ON WITH THE STORY!**

As Kagome looked around, she saw Areku and Anna waving to her. She smiled brightly at her two children. She turned to her side to see Miroku and Sango holding each others hands tightly. On her other side was InuYasha. He turned and saw her smiling at him and so he smiled back. All four turned around and saw there childhood friends, Shippo, Crystal, Destiny, Hikari and Alanna. She smiled and turned away. InuYasha took her hand and squeezed it.

"CONGRATULATIONS TO THE CLASS OF 2012!" the head principal said. The graduates all picked their caps off their head and threw them up in the air as they cheered. InuYasha looked down at Kagome and got down on his knee.

"Kagome…"InuYasha asked. Kagome looked at him and paused.

"EVERYONE! QUIET!" Miroku and Sango screamed. Everyone had grown to love InuYasha and Kagome together. Everyone became quiet. All eyes were on the couple.

"Will you marry me?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked at him. She hided her face and started crying. InuYasha's heart almost stopped. Was she going to reject him? When she moved her hands away from her face, she was smiling.

"YES!" she screamed. Everyone started cheering as InuYasha and Kagome started kissing.

"I love you so much!" InuYasha whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much more!" Kagome said. She hugged him and they felt themselves being squished together even more as a crowd gathered around them. Then, two little kids pushed threw and leaped into their parents arms. Then, the picture was taken. It was the picture of the class of 2012. Kagome and InuYasha was in the front picking up their children and the rest were smiling at the camera. It truly was the best Graduation Day EVER!

**I know. It's the shortest chapter. I wish it could have been longer. I really do. But I had nothing planned for this chapter. I want to thank anime-lover-forever2007 and invader puppet for giving me ideas and inspiring me and for updating almost…EVERY chapter. Once again, congratulations to animeraylovesalex and BiggestInuYashaFanEver and Ro0tin4Kagome and CutePsycoNHyper. The winners of the first two contests. They were the guest stars. Thank you all!**


End file.
